1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a chip substrate and, more particularly, to a configuration for sealing a chip substrate in which an optical element is mounted.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, spaces for mounting chips to an uncut chip plate are formed on the upper surface of the uncut chip plate by mechanical processing or chemical etching. That is to say, Korean Patent No. 10-0986211 discloses a method in which mounting spaces are formed by etching an upper portion of an unprocessed rectangular uncut metal plate.
In the case where optical element chips such as UV LEDs or the like are mounted on such an uncut chip plate, spaces having a wide-top/narrow-bottom shape are formed in the uncut chip plate in order to enhance the light reflection performance. After forming the spaces, chips are mounted within the spaces. The spaces are sealed by lenses in order to enhance the light efficiency.
Since the spaces for mounting the chips are formed in a circular shape when seen from above the uncut chip plate, the lens is also formed in a circular shape so as to correspond to the shape of the spaces.
However, as compared with a case where a lens having an angular shape such as a rectangular shape or a triangular shape is processed, it is difficult in a manufacturing process to accurately process a lens in a circular shape.